Island of Adventures
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Kahila is visiting Hawaii to meet her cousins and their new precious pet adopted into the family, but the family soon finds out that the pet is actually an alien from outer-space. I made this story title from my old Lilo & Stitch DVD game called Island of Adventures.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: More RP's with AnnaleaseTurner. This was first started September 30th and since we're on a brief hiatus for it, I decided maybe to upload it. We only own our OC's, read & review!**

* * *

><p>It was a typical normal day for Hawaii. Sunny, warm and full of visitors. One of such visitors was a young girl with lightly tanned skin and red hair. Her eyes were so dark brown they looked black. She was wearing a blue dress and was making her way towards the Hula school. She had just moved to the island and was already being forced into one of the traditions by her cousin. In her hand was a black rabbit doll with red eyes.<p>

There was a little Hawaiian girl underwater who had a peanut butter sandwich for someone. It wasn't a normal person, this was, what she called, a weather-controlling fish named Pudge. After she fed it, she started to swim up and the waves gently danced against her wavy, thick black hair and she was looking all around for someone.

The red-head sighed and looked around for the cousin who was her age. "Where are you, Lilo?" She mutters, knowing her older cousin Nani would throw a fit if Lilo was lost.

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Lilo?" a blonde girl in pigtails asked her friends.<p>

The other girls shrugged as they waited. They had to practice their performance for the next week before they go on a big school trip together.

* * *

><p>Lilo came onto the sand and grabbed her bag, getting dressed for hula class.<p>

The girl had changed into her hula outfit and was waiting for them to be called on. She slapped a hand to her forehead as she remembered what Lilo did this time of month. '_She's feeding Pudge..._' she thinks.

"I'm coming, Kahila!" Lilo called as she quickly got into her skirt and tube top. Before she did, she was distracted by a large sunburned man with sunglasses and an ice cream. Lilo blinked at him, reached into her bag, took out her camera, flashed a picture and ran off to continue to get to school on time.

The red-haired, girl, Kahlia sighed gently but smiled. She was amused by her cousin.

Lilo came to her side. "Come on, let's go." she told her older cousin and rushed to make it to class for practice.

* * *

><p>They ended up arriving a little late. Kahlia waited for the perfect opportunity to slip in to join the dancers. Lilo waited for a signal as the teacher called the four girls to come dance with the older girls and there was another little girl, but she was sitting and watching with the teacher. Kahlia slipped in with Lilo, as the others were already dancing. She took on a look of peace and concentration at the same time.<p>

Lilo hid as the teacher had already counted the girls for the day and was now wondering where Lilo ran off to. The girl then decided to dance with the other girls to the song as she memorized the dance and practiced and practiced day in and day out ever since they were first taught it. As the music stopped, the girls stopped and sang a Hawaiian proverb together. Kahlia forced a smile on her face as they all spoke it. She then looked around as the other girls except her and Lilo fell. Lilo looked around and grew nervous.

"Stop, stop!" the teacher came close to the stage and noticed something. "Lilo, why are you all wet?"

"It's sandwich day!" Lilo excused herself.

Kahlia nodded. "Yes, Lilo has to honor sandwich day..." she says, not actually being mean. She wasn't ever mean to Lilo.

The teacher and girls blinked at them.

Lilo took a deep breath to explain, her mother always told her to explain things people don't understand front hand. "Every Tuesday, I bring Pudge the Fish a peanut butter sandwich..."

"Pudge is a fish...?" the teacher glanced at her.

"Yes, Pudge is a really cute little fish..." Kahlia pitches in.

"But today we were all out of peanut butter, so I asked my sister to go to the store, but she told me to take a TUNA sandwich," Lilo continued to explain. "I can't feed Pudge tuna! Do you know what tuna is...?" she whispered with slight disgust.

"Fish?" the teacher asked.

"IT'S FISH!" Lilo yelled. "If I gave Pudge tuna, I'd be an abomination! I'm late, cuz I had to go to the store, cuz of my sister, and cuz all we have is... is... STINKIN' TUNA!"

"Lilo, why is this so important?" the teacher asked softly.

Kahlia said it at the same time as Lilo. "Pudge controls the weather." though Kahlia herself added 'apparently'.

The teacher, older girls, and music players were a little weirded out by that response.

Myrtle looked at the two. "You're both crazy..." she says.

Kahlia blinked slowly as Myrtle called them that. She then was the first to lunge at the ginger haired girl.

Lilo then did the same and started to beat up Myrtle with Kahila and bit against Myrtle's arm which made the other girls, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena recoil in fright. The teacher tried to settle them and remove Myrtle from Lilo and Kahila. Myrtle ran from under them and hid with her friends. Kahlia looked angry and had tears in her eyes though at the moment they weren't visible.

"Lilo..." the teacher was about to scold her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, we won't do it again!" Lilo said, anxious about getting in trouble.

"We just want to dance..." Kahlia mutters.

Myrtle was checking her injuries. "Ew, one of them bit me..." she says.

The teacher looked soft at the girls, then glanced at the ones behind him.

"Ewwww!" the three girls with Myrtle cringed in disgust.

Kahlia looked at the teacher then. Myrtle shot a small glare to her blonde haired friend for pushing her arm.

"I wanna dance... I practiced... I just wanna dance..." Lilo said softly.

Kahlia wondered what the man would say.

Myrtle looked closer. "They broke the skin..." she says. It was just a couple of layers so wasn't bleeding though.

The teacher sighed and took Myrtle's hand. "Come on, let's get you a bandage." he took her to the back to get fixed up.

"You could've killed her!" the puffy haired girl huffed.

"She called us crazy, we are not crazy!" Kahlia says. She then decided she would have to leave practice today and changed into her normal clothes and waited outside.

"If you get banned from hula, it serves you both right!" the shorter haired girl said.

"Yeah!" the blonde girl agreed.

Lilo huffed and glared at them. She got changed into her red dress and waited outside with Kahila for Lilo's sister to pick them up. Kahlia was hugging her bunny toy as they sat out on the porch.

* * *

><p>Myrtle came running out with the other girls when class ended. "Does this look infected to you?" She asks her friends.<p>

They all clutched dolls.

"Yeah!" the puffy haired girl sounded very disgusted.

Lilo watched them and looked at them leave. "They said I could play dolls with them when I got my own... Technically, I do." she told her cousin.

"Let's go and see then..." Kahlia says.

Myrtle didn't notice the two come up to them. Lilo and Kahlia came behind the girls which made them all stare at the two.

"What do you two want?" Myrtle asks harshly.

Kahlia silently glared at Myrtle.

"You better not have rabies," the short-haired girl said to the girls, not exactly giving them eye contact. "If you have rabies, the dog catcher will have to cut off your-"

"Are you going to play dolls?" Lilo asked, really wanting to join in.

The other girls did the same. Kahlia merely hugged her stuffed rabbit. It's red eyes seeming to stare blankly at the girls.

Lilo dug into her bag and took out a sickly green doll with a flock of blonde hair with a big fat bow. "This is Scrump," she explained. "I made her."

The girls recoiled in horror while another girl blinked, but looked intrigued. Myrtle gasped actually pushing her friends behind her. Kahlia looked at the other girl and tilted her head. The girl looked at her, smiling and waved her fingers.

"Get over here!" the puffy haired girl grabbed the new girl as Lilo was explaining the creation of Scrump and a fictional biography about how she only had a few more days to live.

Kahlia had started to wave back but stopped when one of the group pulled her away. Myrtle got everyone to run away from the two 'freaks' as she called them.

Lilo saw the other girls were gone and threw her doll on the ground. "Come on, we're going home." she muttered to the girl and went to storm off on her own and not wait for her sister.

Kahlia looked at poor Scrump. She picked her up and followed Lilo. She looked a little sad. Lilo looked back at Kahila, took Scrump and pulled the doll into a tight hug and they continued to walk home together.

* * *

><p>Kahlia decided to help Lilo. She then ended up lying in a fetal position on the sofa. Lilo put on a very depressing Elvis record and lay on the floor while Kahila was on the couch after they got to the house. The door was unlocked, but Lilo's sister wasn't around.<p>

"We should nail the door shut..." she mutters.

"Yeah..." Lilo muttered back, then went to get the hammer from the kitchen drawer. "You know where the nails are?"

Kahlia got up and found the box of nails. Lilo and Kahila nailed the door shut together and went to continue to sulk. Kahlia returned to her position on the sofa.


	2. Chapter 2

Nani made her way to the hula school to pick up the girls. "Lilo, Kahlia?" She asks, looking around.

No one answered, there was no one on the school's front porch.

Nani looked inside through the glass on the door. "Girls?" She asks, groaning as she got no reply.

Even the teacher was gone.

Nani sighed and headed back towards their house. "You girls better be home..." she threatens.

A blue car was starting to back out and almost hit the older girl, Nani.

Nani backed away a second then scowled at the car. She kicked the front of the car. "Watch where you're going... Stupid head!" She scolds before running to her house.

Inside there was a bald man in black suit with dooming sunglasses. He briefly scowled at the girl as she was running home.

Nani ran home and tried to open the door. "Lilo, Kahlia, open the door, girls..." she says both relieved and annoyed.

"Go away..." Kahlia drawls.

Lilo just continued to sulk and stare at the ceiling.

Nani manged to get her head and one arm through. "We don't have time for this, girls, the social worker is going to be here any minute." she informs.

Lilo blinked and glanced at her sister. "Leave us alone to die..." she droned.

Nani sighed and managed to get the lock undone, only to see the door was nailed shut too. She growled and started to threaten them about turning them into pies for the social worker. Kahlia merely turned over ignoring Nani. Lilo started to lip sync a bit to the Elvis song in the background. Kahlia was acting like this as she was depressed. She always was after anything mentioning 'Craziness' in a bullying or joking way. Lilo turned the music up a little, still depressed.

The social worker came and was revealed to be the man Nani insulted earlier. He saw her at her door, struggling to get in through the dog door and kicked her foot a little to get her attention.

Nani looked shocked as he pulled her out. "Love, and kindness." she finishes as she stood up. She hid the hammer quickly.

The social worker glanced at her as she held a hammer.

Nani dropped the hammer to the side. "You must be the..." she starts, before trailing off.

"The stupid head..." he answered for her.

"Oh. Ohhh..." Nani says, sheepishly. "I'm sorry, if I knew who you were, I'd never, uh, I can pay for that..." she flounders, ending in a defeated tone.

"It's a rental..." the man said sharply. "Are you the guardian in question?"

"Yes, I'm Nani... and you are..." Nani trails off to get to know the man's name.

"The stupid head." the man growled.

Nani looked sheepish again. "Once again, I'm sorry... but I meant your name... Anyway, shall we sit out here and talk?" She asks.

"Bubbles..." the man forced out his name, feeling slightly embarrassed by it. He then noticed the offer and glanced at her. "No, thank you..."

Nani bit her lip. "This way..." she says softly and jumped over her porch rails and headed towards the back door.

Bubbles followed her and saw a bit of a mess in the back door.

* * *

><p>"You think she gave up?" Lilo whispered to Kahila as Nani seemed to have stopped trying to break into her own house.<p>

Kahlia shrugged. "Doubt it..." she sighs.

* * *

><p>Nani held a hand up to him. "One moment..." she says and ran to get through the window. She got in through the window and then headed to open the door, turning off the music on her way.<p>

"Hey!" Lilo and Kahila complained.

Bubbles was curious of what was going on inside the house.

Nani came to the door and opened it. "Lemonade?" She asks, sounding breathless.

* * *

><p>Bubbles came into the kitchen. "Do you often leave your sister home alone?" he questioned, looking around.<p>

There was a crayon drawing of Lilo and Kahila drawn alone on the fridge.

Nani hid the drawing. "Well, not usually, except for just now..." she says.

Kahlia looked at Lilo.

Lilo looked back. "He doesn't look like a social worker." she whispered to her cousin.

Kahlia nodded, looking up at the man. She thought he looked cool.

Bubbles hummed at her, then heard high steaming from the oven. "You left the stove on when you went out?"

Lilo blinked.

"Just a simmer..." Nani says, smiling. "Mm... coming along great... Wah!" She cries out.

Kahlia looked at them "We found that this morning." she says.

Lilo came as well. Bubbles looked down to the two girls.

"Lilo, Kahlia... there you are, cupcakes..." Nani says with a smile. "This is Mr. Bubbles." she says.

Kahlia looked at him still.

"Nice to meet you..." Bubbles held out his giant hand which looked as big as Lilo's entire body mass.

The young girl tilted her head. "Your knuckles say 'Cobra'... Cobra Bubbles..."

Bubbles got on one knee to observe the little girls. He wasn't as rough with them as he was with Nani.

"You don't look like a social worker..." Kahlia says. She shook his hand though.

"I also work special in the government." Bubbles told them.

Lilo was taken aback by that. "Did you ever kill anyone?"

Bubbles noticeably smirked at that question. "We're getting off subject... Tell me about you, are you two happy?"

Kahlia gave a smile and then looked calm. "We're adjusted..." she starts.

Nani was guiding them behind him.

Lilo watched these and tried to follow Nani's gestures. "We eat big breakfasts, take long naps, look both ways before crossing the street...and get disciplined?" she saw that Nani was shaking a fist, though it was in victory and not in abuse.

"Disciplined?" Bubbles questioned.

Kahlia nodded "Yeah, sometimes five times a day." she says.

Nani was now trying to stop them and looked shocked.

"With bricks!" Lilo added.

"Bricks?" Bubbles glanced at them.

Kahlia looked down slightly. "Uh-huh, in a pillowcase" she says.

"Okay, that's enough sugar for you two," Nani says. She patted their heads. "Why don't you run along, you little cuties..." she says and pushed them towards the living room.

Lilo went in the living room with Kahila. Bubbles stared coldly at Nani. Kahlia passed Lilo the jar of pickle juice.

"Thirsty?" Nani asks nervously and looked into the fridge.

Lilo was looking through a book as she collected spoons and made grass skirts and faces on five spoons. She then threw them into the jar and shook them up. Bubbles was warning Nani about how the visit was going and glanced at the two girls using 'practical voo doo'.

"Our friends need to be punished..." Kahlia says sounding weird.

Lilo nodded in agreement as she stared at the jar. Nani merely looked down, groaning.

Bubbles handed his card for either one of them. "Call me next time you're left here alone."

Kahlia took it. "Yup." she agrees.

Nani looked at Cobra.

"In case you're wondering, this did not go well," Bubbles told the older girl and unbolted the door from the wall, making the nails drop instantly. "You have three days to change my mind." he nearly slammed the door.

Lilo got up with Kahila and looked at Nani. As soon as Cobra left Nani turned to face them angrily. Kahlia gulped and looked at Nani. She screamed as Nani started to chase them. Lilo screamed and ran with Kahila.

Nani started to chase them. "Lilo! Kahlia!" she shouts and lunged at them.

Kahlia dodged the catch. Lilo was caught, but she slobbered on her sister's gripping arm.

"Ew... girls!" Nani groans and shouts following them into the hall. She then listened to where they would hide.

* * *

><p>Kahlia had pulled Lilo to the dryer to hide. Lilo shushed her and hid close. They were small enough to fit inside the dryer. Nani walked up and climbed onto the dryer, after laying down a towel. She opened the door and slammed it shut with her foot. Kahlia opened the dryer door and then climbed out, helping Lilo out too.<p>

Lilo jumped out and landed on the towel, curious. Nani snuck down and scooped both up in the towel, carrying them like a sack. Kahlia growled and complained like an animal. Lilo growled too and even started to hiss like a vampire exposed to the sunlight.

Nani grabbed both their arms. "Why weren't you at the school, you were supposed to wait there!" She scolds.

Kahlia didn't looked at her, her eyes filling with tears.

"Do you want to be taken away?" Nani asks them then.

Lilo grunted and she was nearly crying at the thought of being taken away.

"Don't you understand?" Nani asks them.

"No!" Kahlia exclaims.

"No!" Lilo yelled too, wanting to go away right now.

"No, what?" Nani asks.

"No!" Kahlia repeats.

"NOOOO!" Lilo moaned and slammed her head against the floor, mumbling and nearly crying.

Kahlia copied.

Nani listened and sighed. She let them go and clenched her head. "You are such pains..." she sighs.

"Well, why don't you sell us for rabbit instead!?" Lilo sneered, climbing up the stairs to her bedroom.

"At least a rabbit would behave better than you" Nani retorts.

Kahlia followed Lilo. "You'll like it 'cuz it's smarter than us too!"

"And quieter!" Nani yells back.

"We don't like it, cuz it's stinky like YOU!" Lilo glared at Nani and as Kahila was inside her room, she slammed the door with a 'Keep Out' note attached to the front of it.

"Go to your room!" Nani shouts.

Kahlia hugged her toy rabbit.

"**WE'RE ALREADY IN MY ROOM!**" Lilo yelled, then slammed the door again.

Nani grabbed a pillow from the sofa and screamed into it. Kahlia cried silently. Lilo did the same of what Nani was doing and fell back against her bed.

* * *

><p>A little while later Nani came up with two plates of Pizza. "Hey, I brought up some pizza, in case you are hungry..." she says softly.<p>

Kahlia was brushing Lilo's hair.

Lilo looked at Nani and kept playing with Scrump a little. "We're a broken family, aren't we?"

Nani placed the pizza down and sat on the bed behind the girls. "Maybe a little, maybe a lot..." she sighs softly.

Kahlia looked down.

Lilo still stared at Scrump. "We beat up Myrtle Edmonds today..."

"What?" Nani asks.

"And we hit her." Kahlia admits softly.

"I bit her." Lilo put in.

"You hit and bit her?" Nani asks. "Oh, girls, you know you shouldn't do that." she tells them.

Kahlia hugged her rabbit tight.

Lilo got a grasp of Scrump. "It's just that people treat us differently..."

"They just don't understand." Nani soothes.

"I like you better as a sister than a mom..." Lilo nearly murmured.

"And I, a cousin." Kahlia sighs.

"How about I promise not to shout at you except on special occasions?" Nani asks.

"And you'd like two rabbits better than a cousin and a little sister, right?" Lilo almost sounded like she was about to cry then.

Nani decided to joke. "Yeah... I called the rabbit store... they said they'd give me 30 rabbits for you both." she says.

"What?" Kahlia asks shocked.

"We're worth 30 rabbits...?" Lilo whispered, then saw the joking expression on her older sister's face. "You didn't call the rabbit store!" she giggled a little, feeling a bit better than earlier today.

Nani smiled at them both.

"Oh, don't forget your camera." Kahlia says smiling.

"Oh, yeah!" Lilo piped up and handed the camera to Nani and looked at her photograph collection in admiration. "My camera's full again... Aren't they beautiful?"

As Kahila and Nani looked at the candid pictures of tourists, the lights went out suddenly and there came a green light.

Kahlia looked at it. "A shooting star!" She calls out.

Nani stood up to look.

Lilo looked to see something falling from the sky and it landed, bringing the power back on. "I CALLED IT!" she waved her hand up and started to push Nani out of the room. "Get out, get out, I have to make my wish!"

Kahlia looked at Nani and Lilo.

Nani smirked and suddenly put weight on Lilo. "Oh, no! Gravity is increasing on me." she gasps.

"No it's not!" Lilo yelled as she continued to try to push out Nani.

Kahlia was amused.

"It is too, the same thing happened yesterday..." Nani retorts before falling down on top of Lilo.

"Get OFF, sister, your butt is crushing me!" Lilo slithered off from under Nani and got back to the door. "Why do you have to act so weird!?" she slammed the door to privately make a wish to the shooting star.

Nani rubbed her head and sat up and listened through the door. Kahlia would wish for the same as Lilo. Lilo was quiet and on her knees beside her bed as she was making a silent prayer and wished for an angel. Someone, anyone, that could be her new friend and not run away. Nani overheard this and decided that maybe it would be a good idea for Lilo and Kahila to have a pet since she couldn't force the school girls to be nice to them. Nani nodded she would get them a dog.

"Thank you and amen." Lilo finished her wish and opened the door to see if Nani was still there.

Nani had gone to not be caught. Kahlia climbed into bed.

Lilo made her bed ready to climb in and cuddled with Scrump. "I hope I can make a friend, Kahila..."

"Either way you have me." she says quietly.

"That's true... School's hard when no one in class likes you, but I'm glad you're here." Lilo said softly.

Kahlia nodded softly. "Sweet dreams Li-Li..." she whispers.

Lilo nodded and yawned. "Good night."

Kahlia closed her eyes. She tried to block out the memories of why she came there. Lilo hugged Scrump and her pillow tight and was starting to slowly fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Nani woke the girls up. "Get up and dressed." she says cheerfully.

Kahlia groaned but sat up.

Lilo grunted and rubbed her eyes. "It's so early..." she muttered. "There's no hula school today, Nani!"

"But we're going to get a dog." Nani says.

Kahlia beamed then and got ready.

"A dog?" Lilo said quietly as she got ready. "I want a lobster..."

Kahlia chuckled. Nani had gone downstairs to get them breakfast. Lilo stroked her long hair down instead of getting it brushed and slipped on her sandals to meet Nani downstairs. She had slept very peacefully last night because of the rain, but when it stormed a little bit, it made her think of her parents. Kahlia had to brush her hair or it would look as bad as Myrtle's.

"I never had a real pet before..." Lilo sounded a little excited about going to be able to adopt a pet. "You think our friends will like us if we get a pet?"

"They might do." Kahlia says as she came down.

Nani smiled and handed both their breakfast fruit.

"Mahalo." Lilo thanked her sister and ate a tiny bit of fruit.

"Thank you, Nani." Kahlia says. She started to eat too.

Nani smiled at them. Lilo munched on an orange slice, but leaked some juice on the table. She didn't notice. Kahlia nudged Lilo lightly. Nani was making her own breakfast. Lilo noticed her mess and took out a giant paper towel and wiped it down so it wouldn't stress or worry Nani. Kahlia smiled.

"So are you girls excited?" Nani asks.

"Yeah!" Lilo cheered. "I always wanted an 'aminal' of my own to keep as a pet, like Pudge! Can we adopt Pudge?" she asked shyly.

"No Lilo, Pudge is a wild fish..." Nani says gently.

Kahlia finished and wiped her mouth.

"Aww..." Lilo moaned. She was still excited about having a pet, even if she couldn't keep Pudge. She took care of him when no one else would.

Nani looked at them after eating breakfast herself. "Are you both ready?" She asks.

Kahlia nodded "Yes, Nani." she says.

Lilo finished and pushed away her plates for now. "Nani, what if the new pet runs away...? It might think we're weird..."

Nani looked at her. "Don't worry baby, it won't." she says.

"I want one that's unique like me..." Lilo beamed.

"I'm sure we can find someone like that." Nani says. She slipped on her tan boots.

Kahlia slipped her own sandals on. Lilo slid on her blue sandals and followed the girls out to visit the animal shelter.

Nani held both their hands. "This will be great." she smiles.

* * *

><p>In the animal shelter, there was a special on adopting puppies today. Two dollars to take a puppy home and have their owner with a paper to make it official. It would really make a child feel grown-up as they would adopt a little fluffy animal to take care of and love forever and ever.<p>

Nani was talking to the woman. "We want something that won't die... something sturdy..." she says.

Kahlia grinned at Lilo.

"Like a lobster!" Lilo beamed, much to the woman's surprise.

Nani looked down at her. "Lilo, you Lolo... do we have a lobster door? No, we have a dog door, we're getting a dog." she says.

The woman smiled. Kahlia looked suspiciously at the woman, she looked like Myrtle. Lilo glanced at her sister. Everyone shifted as they could've sworn that the front door opened and closed, but no one else had come in.

"Oh, well, the kennel is this way..." the woman says lifting a part of the counter.

Nani looked surprised then pushed Lilo and Kahlia a little. "Go, pick someone out." she says with a loving smile.

* * *

><p>Kahlia looked around. Lilo looked over and followed Kahila. They saw empty cages and such, it seemed like no one was there.<p>

"Hello?" Lilo called as she walked to see any pets she could possibly adopt. "Hello! Are there any 'aminals' in here?"

There were all the dogs shivering over their cages, they seemed to be startled over something or someone they were staying with overnight. Kahlia looked around. Suddenly a blue dog-thing came up and sat wagging his stump of a tail.

Lilo felt a presence behind her that wasn't Kahila. She turned around shyly and waved to the blue dog. "Hi..." she waved and smiled at the creature.

Kahlia turned to look too.

"H-Hi..." the dog-thing says. He then went up to them and hugged them.

"Wow!" Lilo couldn't believe what the dog just did. "Kahila, did you see that?"

Kahlia looked surprised. "Yeah..." she gasps.

The dog-thing waited for what he needed to do after letting them go.

"I think we're gonna like you, boy," Lilo smiled and petted the blue-dog on his head. "I think he's a Chihuahua..." she observed his ears.

"Could be part Collie." Kahlia says.

Nani was talking to the woman.

"Oh yes, all our dogs are adoptable." the woman says.

Lilo took the dog out with Kahila to have him looked at and get adopted by them. Kahlia smiled.

"Except that one!" The woman shouts grabbing the dog-thing.

Nani picked both girls up. "What is that thing?!" She yells.

Lilo struggled to get free as the blue dog creature glanced all around the room.

Kahlia hung there. "C'mere, boy." she says.

The dog-thing pulled the woman forwards. He tried to get the girls. While Nani was talking with the woman and how it was 'dead this morning', the girls were really drawn to the dog-thing.

"We like him!" Lilo smiled up at her sister.

Kahlia nodded. The dog looked eager to get to them.

"Does it have to be this dog?" Nani asks them.

Lilo watched the dog-thing. Despite it licking inside its nostril to pick its nose and eat it, the girl was very fond of it. "Yeah, he's good, we can tell."

"You'll have to give him a name..." the woman told the girls as she was filling out the adoption paper with their names on it to make it official in the state of Hawaii.

Kahlia looked at Lilo. 'Stitch?' She mouths.

Nani was leaning against the counter again.

"His name is...Stitch!" Lilo put in as the blue-dog was looking out the window, appearing to be looking out for something.

The woman scoffed at the young girl. "That's not a real name..." she didn't mean to sound nasty about that, but it was just too unusual for her, name for a dog or not.

Kahlia looked at her.

Nani shook her head going "Mm-mm mm-mm." nervously.

The woman looked at Nani and tried cover up what she said to spare the girls' feelings. "In... Iceland... But here, it's a good name!" she smiled apologetically. "Stitch it is."

Lilo beamed about letting her pet be called Stitch. Kahlia grinned. Nani smiled. The blue-dog was looking out all around, curious. Probably trying to get used to his new surroundings.

The woman had the paperwork done and held her hand out for two dollars to be paid for adopting the puppy.

"I wanna buy him!" Lilo called, then dropped her voice low to a whisper to her sister. "Can I borrow two dollars?"

Nani looked bored, handed the money to Lilo and waited a second. Stitch went outside then. Kahlia watched. Lilo took the money, then nudged her sister with the money to give to the woman to pay for the dog.

The woman took the money after Nani gave the money back and handed the paper to Lilo. "He's all yours."

Lilo beamed and hugged the paper close as she was now going to have her very own pet.

* * *

><p>Stitch saw something and started to bark.<p>

"Coming!" Kahlia calls and ran out to hug him.

"We're coming!" Lilo followed her out and joined in the little group hug.

There was some distant yelling heard, but the girls saw no one out besides them. Kahlia looked confused at the sound of a laser. Stitch chuckled. There were some rustling in the bushes in the distance.

"Do you see someone?" Lilo asked Kahila, wondering what Stitch was barking at.

Kahlia shrugged. Stitch stood on his front paws and wiggled his butt in the air. There was more yelling in the distance which then made Stitch start barking.

"What is it, Stitch?" Lilo asked her new pet.

"Bad dog, barking at nothing!" the woman sneered and squirted Stitch with some water to make him behave for his new family.

Kahlia looked. Stitch started to rub his face on the ground making noises of complaint.

"He's probably just anxious to get home." the woman told Nani who seemed very worried about their new pet.

Nani nodded "We'll have to go around town first, but thank you." she says.

Kahlia looked shocked, she had seen two strange creatures who ended up in the bushes.

"You okay, Kahila?" Lilo asked as she helped Stitch in the car to join them into town. Hopefully their friends would be out and they could meet the little puppy.

Kahlia nodded. "Yeah..." she says softly and followed.

Lilo buckled up with her and made sure Stitch would be safe and comfortable as they would drive into town. Lilo and Kahila were going to teach Stitch how to be a real dog and all about Hawaii when the time would be right. Of course, Stitch was a puppy, so it might take some time before they get him to do amazing things like jumping through a hoop or dancing on his hind legs like the girls once saw in a circus. Kahlia hummed an Elvis tune.

* * *

><p>Nani handed the girls some money. "I'll meet you at 1:00..." She says kissing Lilo and Kahlia's cheeks.<p>

Lilo giggled, then pointed to their dog. "What about him?" she asked about the dog getting a kiss like that too as he was watching a B-movie.

Nani merely looked disgusted and walked away. As the cousins were going to be on their own, four of five familiar hula girls were on their mini bikes together about to meet another one of theirs. They were looking for any cars coming. Kahlia went up with Lilo and Stitch. Stitch stood behind Lilo, but in sight.

"Our friends!" Lilo chirped, running to the girls.

Myrtle, Yuki, and Teresa tried to get away, but the other girl blinked as she looked at them. She didn't seem to want to avoid Lilo and Kahila like the others.

Kahlia gave a small smile. "We have a new dog!" She says.

Stitch looked at them.

"His name is Stitch!" Lilo added to what Kahila said.

Myrtle looked disgusted. "That is the ugliest thing I ever saw." she sneers.

"Yeah!" Yuki and Teresa agreed with Myrtle.

"He's a little weird looking, but I think he's kinda cute." the other girl smiled at the blue dog.

Kahlia smiled at the girl, before frowning at Myrtle. Stitch started to sniff at the bike.

"Eww, get it away from me! I could catch a disease!" Myrtle cries out.

There was an unusual couple watching Stitch as they heard Myrtle screaming. Lilo blinked at Stitch and Myrtle. Kahlia gave a small wave to the girl then looked at the strange couple. Stitch grabbed the wheel and tipped Myrtle off. Myrtle started to cry. Lilo was pulled along and she laughed to enjoy the free ride.

"Myrtle, are you okay?" the unknown girl asked as Yuki and Teresa merely stared as Lilo and Kahila's dog got away with Myrtle's bike.

Kahlia was too focused on the couple then, frowning.

Myrtle sobbed. "They stole my bike!" She cries.

"Oh, great, he's loose and that girl recognizes us." the strange woman told her companion quietly.

"His destructive programming is taking affect," the strange man told her quietly, trying not to acknowledge Kahila. "He will be irresistably drawn to large cities, where he will back up sewers, reverse street signs and steal everybody's left shoe..." he then looked at Kahila, she was hard to ignore. "Be going away now, red-headed little girl... Nothing to see here! Just with my wife, being!"

Kahlia just looked at him. "I've seen you somewhere before." she says quietly.

"What should we do?" Pleakley whispers.

"Just blend in," Jumba told him quietly, then spoke loudly to draw Kahila away. "Oh, do not be worrying about us, little girl, we do not need any help! Go selling your scout cookies elsewhere, we do not need help crossing street, or child assistant things like that!"

"Yes, please, go ahead and play." Pleakley says in a high pitched voice.

"You were by the pet store..." Kahlia mutters glaring, but started to walk away.

"Uhh... You must be mistaking us for other ugly wife and evil genius husband, running along now!" Jumba tried to cover up as she was walking away.

"Evil genius? I'm five not stupid, I know what I saw." she says quietly and a little darkly.

"We can't be discovered by anyone else..." Pleakley whispers.

"Oh, very interesting, why don't you go home and comb your dolly's hair?" Jumba tried to get rid of her.

"He's a stuffed rabbit and his name is Simon!" Kahlia retorts.

Though worried Pleakley was slightly amused by the argument between Jumba and the little girl.

"How illogical, to have a toy, stuffed lagomorphic mammal..." Jumba used his scientific dialect. "Is Simon an illegal creation that could destroy everything it touches?" he laughed quite loudly. Hopefully Kahila wouldn't know what he was talking about with an illegal creation from another planet not known by Earth astronomers.

Kahlia looked at him then. She didn't really like him, but his voice was actually cool.

"We should be getting going now, right, _wife_?" Jumba asked his colleague, putting emphasis on 'wife' to keep in their guise.

Pleakley nodded. "Yes, dear... Now, run along, little girl." he says in his high pitched woman voice.

Kahlia grumbled. "Stupid scientist evil guy..." she mutters.

Jumba chuckled as he went away with Pleakley. "Earth people are being easy to fool, no?" he was unaware that Kahila seemed to slowly figure out that he was an evil genius visiting Earth.

"Yes, very primitive." Pleakley agrees.

"We better be keeping closer eye on little girls with Experiment 626 around them." Jumba said in a hushed tone to the one-eyed alien. He wanted to destroy the humans, but they were all told that humans were on the diet for the local mosquito and were endangered species.

Pleakley nodded. "Especially that little girl, we must do our best not to let her know what and who we truly are." he says.

"Indeed, no doubting we will be in bigger trouble than unleashing 626 into the world!" Jumba sounded extremely cautious.

Pleakley gulped, but nodded.

* * *

><p>Kahlia was making her way to find out where to meet Lilo again. Lilo and Stitch came back on the bike they hijacked from Myrtle.<p>

"Stitch and I were just looking around the island," Lilo smiled at her cousin. "Isn't it nice to live on an island where there are no large cities?"

Kahlia shrugged smiling. "Mostly." she says.

Stitch looked utterly annoyed.

Lilo looked down at the blue-dog. "Are you okay...?"

"I think he wants a city..." Kahlia states.

Stitch nodded miserably but shrugged.

"Well, we'll have to visit the city sometime." Lilo shrugged, but held Stitch close to comfort him like a good pet owner.

* * *

><p>The quiet girl from hula class was with Myrtle and the others and she noticed the 'weird girls'.<p>

"I want my bike back..." Myrtle whines.

Stitch grumbled, but didn't break from the hug. Kahlia looked around and noticed the girl.

The quiet girl looked at Myrtle, then went to the girls and the dog. "Excuse me, but could Myrtle have her bike back?" she asked in the nicest, gentlest way she possibly could.

Lilo petted Stitch and looked at the girl. "Hey, you're that quiet girl..."

"Okay..." Kahlia says with a small smile.

Stitch growled at the girl, acting predatorial. The quiet girl jumped back nervously.

"Stitch, no!" Lilo commanded.

Kahlia flicked Stitch's nose.

Stitch stopped growling and flopped down.

"What did you do that for?" Lilo blinked at her cousin.

"Stops them being bad..." Kahlia says as if it was simple.

Stitch gave a half-hearted growl.

"Oh, okay..." Lilo said softly, then smiled back at Stitch.

Kahlia smiled slightly. Stitch kicked the bike towards the girls, making sure Lilo was off it ok first. The quiet girl took the bike and rolled it to Myrtle.

"Good, boy!" Lilo beamed at her pet.

Kahlia waved to the girl. Myrtle took her bike without a smile. Stitch groaned. The quiet girl looked back at Lilo and Kahila with a friendly smile.

"Aleka, let's go!" one of the other girls called for her.

The girl blinked and then slowly started to follow after Myrtle, Yuki, and Teresa to get to Elena's house for an exclusive play date.

Kahlia looked at Lilo. "We should go and meet Nani again soon." she says.

Stitch looked annoyed.

"Stitch is probably hungry too." Lilo saw how tedious Stitch felt.

Kahlia nodded and went with Lilo. Stitch followed too. He wasn't going to let his shields get away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone decided it would be a good idea to picnic in the beach. While Nani was getting food ready, Lilo was teaching Stitch how to play fetch. She waved a stick to him and threw it in the distance, expecting him to go after it. Kahlia stood by to watch Lilo. Stitch merely stood there, looking around.

Lilo saw Stitch wasn't going anywhere, so she squirted him a few times to get him to do what she wanted him to do. Kahlia watched. Stitch growled and grabbed the water bottle and threw it away glaring at the girls. Lilo gaped at him, then growled and walked off to get the squirt bottle back, much to Stitch's delight.

Stitch grinned. Kahlia looked at Stitch and tutted. She looked around as well. Lilo got the bottle back and dusted some of the sand off from it. Stitch looked at Lilo. Kahlia didn't see anyone else suspicious yet. A white ball came over by Stitch.

"Over here, little buddy!" a man in his shorts came, wanting the ball and smiled.

Stitch picked up the ball and hit the man on the head. Kahlia rushed to help the man up. The man glanced at Stitch. Lilo looked down at him, feeling a little sheepish that had to happen. She then saw Nani preparing their lunch. Kahlia helped the man up. Nani smiled at the girls. Stitch followed Lilo. Lilo reached for her sandwich and handed Kahila one before Nani would get hers.

Kahlia took the sandwich with a smile. "Thank you..." She says quietly.

Stitch reached to get one.

Nani shook her head "Ah-ah." she half scolds. She didn't notice that he was going to punch her then.

"Ahem!" a voice called. It was revealed to be Jumba with Pleakley and he had a laser ready to capture him with if he was going to be bad, unless he was holding that 'little Earth girl' as a shield.

Lilo munched a little on her sandwich, smiling her welcomes to Kahila. Kahlia looked at them and frowned. Stitch growled rubbing his face and hugged Lilo. Nani merely ate her sandwich. Lilo smiled at the hug and was proud of her dog for being so loyal. Kahlia glared at the two and ate her sandwich slowly. Stitch didn't let it go. Pleakley looked nervous. Lilo petted Stitch as they had lunch together.

"I was this close..." Jumba muttered as the blue creature kept a firm hold on Lilo.

Kahlia was still staring at them. Stitch put up with the petting so Jumba couldn't get him.

"She's staring at us..." Pleakley whispers.

"Do not be looking at her." Jumba averted Kahila's gaze.

Kahlia smirked as he looked away.

"She's doing that smirking thing Gantu does..." Pleakly whispers looking away.

"Do not be worrying, she is a small child and might not tell anyone, if she is doing so, they are likely not to be believing you." Jumba told his colleague.

Kahlia looked at them still. She may have disliked them, but she was also intrigued. Pleakly nodded a little.

Lilo finished her sandwich and wiped her mouth, smacking her lips. "That was the best sandwich ever!"

Kahlia nodded "Yeah, it was nice, Nani." she says.

Nani smiled.

"What's for dessert?" Lilo put her hand in to get anything else, hoping Nani brought a sweet treat for them.

"It's fruit, as I know, you'll be having a big meal tonight." Nani smiles.

Kahlia looked at the fruit with a shrug.

"Really? We can go to a Luau tonight?" Lilo sounded very excited.

Kahlia looked. Pleakley looked confused.

Nani nodded. "Yes, I'm working tonight after all." she says.

"Awesome!" Lilo beamed. "We're going to a Luau tonight! Oh, you'll love it, Stitch!" she then dropped her voice low to a whisper to her cousin. "Nani's boyfriend will be there..."

"Boyfriend?" Kahlia asks, tilting her head.

Stitch looked bored.

Lilo giggled. "Nani likes David, David likes Nani!"

Kahlia giggled sweetly. She looked totally different than when she was glaring and smirking at Jumba and Pleakly.

Stitch looked at her.

Nani blushed. Lilo..." she half-whines/half-scolds in embarrassment.

Lilo giggled a bit as she pet Stitch. Kahlia smiled. Stitch sighed, but put up with it.

Nani blushed. "You still have your money?" She makes sure.

"Check." Lilo showed the dollars and cents she was given.

Kahlia nodded. Stitch looked at the money.

Nani smiled. "Okay, I'll see you later, okay?" She asks.

"Okay, aloha, Nani." Lilo waved to her after their lunch was done and she decided to take Stitch out for more sights.

"Aloha, Lilo, Kahlia." Nani smiles.

Kahlia waved.

Lilo waved, then looked down at her pet. "Come on, we still wanna show you around!"

Nani left to do what she had to. Kahlia followed with Lilo. Stitch followed both to keep them in his sights and as he was curious.

* * *

><p>Lilo decided maybe Stitch needed a cool down. "Kahila, have you ever had shave ice before?" she asked before going to the man who ran the local dessert stop as Hawaii was often hot and needed to cool down.<p>

Kahlia shook her head. "Nope." she says quietly.

Stitch looked curious. As Lilo got the shave ice, he was looking at a few postcards.

Lilo went to buy three cones of shave ice with enough money. There was a street dog coming down the sidewalk, looking curious of Stitch.

Kahlia took one with a smile. "Thank you, Lilo." she smiles.

Stitch took his and tried some. Lilo focused on licking hers. The dog came closer behind Stitch and started to sniff his stump to introduce himself to the 'new dog on the block'. Kahlia licked her own too. Stitch glared at the dog and stuck the cone on the dogs head and then told him off.

Lilo looked with horror as this happened and took Stitch away before they could get in trouble. The dog went away with daze. Kahlia followed. Stitch threw the postcards at the dog. Lilo took Stitch and Kahila closer away as they passed a spaceship ride that was only a quarter. Stitch looked excited and jumped into the rocket. He tried to get it to take off. Kahlia watched, raising an eyebrow.

"You wanna ride too?" Lilo asked Kahila before inserting the coin to start the ride, seeing Stitch wanted to try it out.

Kahlia smiled. "No, you and Stitch enjoy it..." she says.

Stitch looked at Lilo, confused.

"Okay," Lilo put in the coin and climbed in to join Stitch.

The rocket wasn't going off to the galaxy despite being called 'Space Adventure', it only rocked back and forth, being a ride stuck to the ground.

"If you are ready to give up, just let us know!" Jumba called to Stitch and laughed.

Stitch groaned and hung there annoyed and dismayed. Kahlia turned to look. She binned her cone and headed towards them. Pleakley looked worried slightly. Jumba was looking around casually, noticing a lot of tourists on this land did, and tried to follow their example. Lilo was having too much fun to notice where Kahila was going. Pleakley nudged Jumba a little too late.

"Why are you following us?" Kahlia asks in an eerie voice.

"We are not to be following you, little girl, we are just tourists..." Jumba tried to cover up.

Kahlia looked at them. "I don't believe you... You have been to almost every place we have... I will get you arrested for following two five-year-olds and their new dog." she says.

Pleakley looked at her nervously.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jumba said, trying to cover up his guise, but was getting just as nervous as Pleakley.

Kahlia looked him dead in the eyes. "Don't mess with me, I may be young, but as I'm speaking the truth, I WILL be believed..." she says.

Pleakley gulped slightly. "Look, we're not after you or your friend..." he says quietly.

"Yes, this does not concern either of you, it is for a certain creature I have full custody of." Jumba added to the explanation.

"Our dog is not yours... We have adopted him" she says.

Pleakley sighed nervously.

"Dog?" Jumba sounded as though he had never heard that animal species before. Almost as though he were an alien of sorts.

Kahlia looked at him strangely. Even other countries knew what a dog was. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Pleakley blinked his eye as he watched her.

"Do you know?" Jumba whispered to the one-eyed being.

"Some species of animal on this planet..." he whispers.

"You're aliens..." Kahlia squeaks.

Jumba laughed a bit to Kahila. "Do not being silly, red-haired little girl! There are no such things as these... Aliens..."

Kahlia glared at him. She was sick of being treated as dumb. Pleakley looked at Jumba, what would they do if she stuck to the actually true story she knew. Jumba wasn't sure what to do now.

Pleakley sighed. "Okay, but you can't tell anyone who we are..." he tells her quietly.

Kahlia looked at him, almost suspiciously.

"Are you promising?" Jumba questioned before they got serious and down to business.

Kahlia nodded. "I'm not saying I'll tell, but what'll happen if it comes out while I sleep?" She asks.

Pleakley looked more relieved that she wouldn't tell on purpose.

Jumba sighed. "Very well... This pet of yours," he pointed to Stitch as he was dizzy from the spaceship adventure ride and Lilo was helping him out. "He is not a member of this planet's species... He is no, how you say, dog. He is an illegal genetic mutation created by I and I alone."

Kahlia looked at them. "Oh..." she says.

Pleakley watched her. "You can't let anyone know." he reminds her.

"Can we be trusting you, wiser beyond years little girl?" Jumba asked to make absolute sure they could trust a mere Earth child.

Kahlia nodded. "Yes, you can." she says.

"Good, now not to be telling other little girl." Jumba warned.

Lilo stretched her legs after the ride and started to look for Kahila.

Kahlia saw Lilo looking and went off to her. "I promise." she told the two aliens before she left.

"Maybe we spare her with Experiment 626's wrath." Jumba suggested.

Pleakley looked at him. "How do we do that?" He asks quietly.

"He can eat the other little girl." Jumba laughed a little darkly.

Pleakley looked at him. "No, no humans are to be eaten." he says.

Jumba rolled his four eyes. "Fine... But the sooner the little girls are away from 626, the sooner we can be taking him away."

Pleakley nodded.

"Hey, Kahila, you missed our spaceship adventure!" Lilo beamed, making it sound like it was a real spaceship going into outer space and not just a coin operated game to entertain children.

Stitch groaned.

Kahlia smiled. "Aww, Stitch got dizzy." she coos.

"Aww, poor Stitch... You had too much fun, huh?" Lilo patted the alien's head, not knowing he was actually an alien and not a dog.

Kahlia watched him. Stitch groaned and looked at Kahlia.

"Don't worry, Stitch, we'll have lots of fun tonight before we go to your new home." Lilo smiled at their pet to cheer him up from the ride that wasn't much for the 'puppy'.

"Luau..." Kahlia grins.

Stitch looked confused.

"You'll see when we get there, it's a lot of fun, plus we get free food cuz Nani works there." Lilo added, seeing Stitch's curiosity of what that might be.

Kahlia nodded and led to where Nani was going to meet them. She gave a little smile to the 'couple' as she passed. Stitch followed by Lilo's side. Lilo smiled at the couple too, waved, and walked to where Nani worked at night. "You'll both get to meet David." she told her cousin and pet.

Kahlia nodded curious about David. Stitch looked around warily as they walked.

"We have to find out where they're going." Jumba whispered to Pleakley.

"Yes." Pleakley agreed.

"Do you know of these 'Loo Owes'?" Jumba tried to pronounce.

Pleakley shook his head. "Maybe we could ask." he suggests.

"Hopefully no one will notice we are not being Earth peoples." Jumba said, then looked around to see an old woman by her fruit stand.

Pleakley nodded.

* * *

><p>"We have time for one last stop if you guys want." Lilo offered before they would see Nani and she had a dollar and a couple of coins left.<p>

Kahlia looked at her and shrugged. Stitch merely looked.

"Well, we can get going then, I don't think we can pay for anything else until dinner tonight." Lilo continued to walk and decided to see Nani then since they were done for a little bit of Stitch's tour of his new home.

Kahlia followed. Stitch growled a little.

Lilo went to the spot, showing Stitch and Kahila how to get there and she looked around for Nani as there were other girls there who were about the same age as the older sister. Kahlia also looked around. Nani came out, looking around.

"There's Nani!" Lilo nearly squeaked and went to the older girl she grew up with.

Kahlia followed. Stitch stuck closer to Kahlia at the moment.

Nani smiled. "Hi, girls." she says.

"I had fun, Kahila had fun, I think even Stitch had fun, right Stitch?" Lilo asked her precious pet.

Stitch rolled his eyes. Kahlia smiled.

"You promised we could have free dessert too when you give us dinner." Lilo told her older sister as she helped Stitch into a table to let him sit like a person even if it was against the rules.

Nani sighed. "Okay, take your seats, I'll grab you your food." she says, not seeing Stitch on the chair.

Stitch looked around. Kahlia looked around too.

"It'll get dark pretty fast." Lilo told the two as they got settled before the show would start.

David was coming just then to get ready for a show tonight to entertain people with dinner and a show. It was a great tradition. Kahlia smiled. Stitch scratched his chest a little.

"There's usually a fire dance when David's around." Lilo explained to them, looking around for the older boy who she felt was like a big brother to her most of her life.

Kahlia looked confused. Lilo reached into her bag and took out a book to draw in with some crayons from the kids menu. Kahlia shrugged and settled down.

Nani came by with the girls' food. Night was coming fast as more people came and David was getting ready for his show. Lilo cringed a bit at the sweet potatoes, but started to eat the other stuff. Kahlia just ate all her food. Stitch looked bored.


	5. Chapter 5

Night fell and David started doing his act. He danced and juggled sticks on fire to entertain the people. Lilo watched a little, but was drawing something up as she finished her food and Stitch was actually watching the show as it started. Stitch was entranced by the fire. Kahlia watched also entranced. Nani was busy. David finished his dance which got him applause from the crowd. He smiled, very thrilled, even after his fire breath move. He then panicked as the stage caught on fire and some of the roof broke off and he tried to put it out. Stitch laughed and clapped. Kahlia looked at him.

Lilo looked too and pushed her book to the alien to show it open to a drawing that resembled him, but red. "This is you, this is your badness level... It's high for someone your size, we'll have to fix that."

Stitch looked at it.

Nani came along. "Lilo what about your sweet potato? I thought you liked them." she says as she collected their plates.

"Stitch is troubled, he needs desserts." Lilo said as she saw her older sister.

"You didn't eat your sweet potato..." Nani says frowning.

Stitch looked confused a little.

"Desserts!" Lilo pointed with her crayon, not letting her not eating sweet potatoes get in the way.

Nani sighed and rolled her eyes. Kahlia nudged Lilo as David came up to them.

"David!" Lilo beamed as the boy came up to their sides. She didn't even seem to notice or care that he was sooty. "I got a new dog!"

David took a look and was taken aback by Stitch. "You're sure he's a dog?"

"Yeah, he used to be a Collie before he got run over." Lilo explained.

Nani looked at David. "Did you catch fire again?" She asks.

"Just the stage..." David said in defense, then tried to organize something in his mind and get it off his chest. "Listen, Nani, if you're not doing anything... Maybe you and I could-"

One of the kids at a different table was starting to throw poy.

Nani sighed "Not now, David... The boy at table three is throwing poy again... And you smell like a lawnmower... Some other time okay?" She asks rushing off.

Stitch waited for Nani to leave and shoved all three peices of cake into his mouth before spitting them back.

"Okay..." David sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry, she likes your hair and thinks its fancy and your butt," Lilo told David as Nani was leaving to settle the angry boy. "I know, I read it in her diary."

"She thinks it's fancy?" David smiled sheepishly.

Stitch started to sniff a little, smelling something that was actually edible. Kahlia giggled then watched Stitch. Lilo beamed as she was about to eat her slice of cake, but Stitch ate it and spit it back up, disgusting her. She then decided to go back to drawing until Nani's shift would be over and they could all finally go to the 'dog's' new home. The smell was an interesting, delicious smell. It was coming from another table.

Stitch got off the chair and saw the thing. He followed it and reached into the bag to get it. "Mm." he hums.

Kahlia watched and recognized the couple and raised an eyebrow. The smell was being drawn to a purse that had the certain food inside that was attracting Stitch. Stitch gave a few noises of hunger and rummaged to get the food.

Pleakley looked around calmly at first. Jumba captured Stitch as Pleakley had the shackles to officially take him away from this island. Stitch struggled and punched the handcuffs away. He then bit Pleakly's head.

"Ahhh!" Pleakley cries out.

Kahlia came to help remove Stitch. Nani heard the commotion and rushed to help. Jumba tried to get Stitch off Pleakley's head and squish it in the his aggressive jaw. Stitch growled, holding on.

Pleakley's arms were flailing a little in pain. Nani threw the pitcher of drink over Stitch. As none of this worked, Kahlia went over and flicked Stitch's nose. She watched as he let go and fell to the floor, groaning. Lilo blinked, a little nervous at the scene. Jumba stood by as Pleakley was coughing on the drink splashed on him after Stitch nearly squeezed his head in his jaw.

The manager was coming by a little firmly. "Nani, is that _your_ dog?"

Stitch held his nose.

Nani looked at him. "Ma'am are you alright?" She asks Pleakly.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, please go about your business!" Pleakley calls out in a womanly voice.

The manager looked to see how odd and out of it Pleakley seemed due to Stitch chewing on him.

"Her heads looks swollen..." Lilo muttered quietly.

"Actually, she's just ugly." Jumba stated as he looked at his 'wife'.

"U-Ugly... look at me! He's joking." Pleakley laughs, nervously.

Stitch glared. Kahlia offered a handkerchief, a clean one, to Pleakley. Nani looked nervous a little. The manager looked at Nani firmly and folded his arms at her. Jumba glanced at them, still rolling his eyes at Pleakley. This one-eyed alien was really annoying.

Pleakley took it to wipe his face a little. "Thank you, little girl." he says.

Nani looked at the manager and frowned. "Fine, who needs this stupid fake-y luau anyway?... Come on, girls" she says, walking off.

Stitch followed with Lilo. Kahlia followed after her family. The manager was a little surprised Nani didn't have an emotional breakdown and handled it like a real adult. He let them go for the night.

* * *

><p>Lilo was eager to finally have Stitch see their home after a long, exhausting day out in town. "Did you lose your job because of Stitch, Kahila and me?" she asked her sister softly as they were getting to their house.<p>

Nani looked at them. "No... The manager was a vampire and he wanted me to join his legion of the undead." she says.

Kahlia looked surprised.

"I knew it..." Lilo whispered, not knowing that was supposed to be a joke. "This is a great home, you'll like it a lot." she told her pet, then opened the front door to let Stitch inside and give him a personal tour.

Stitch looked around and looked at the sofa.

Kahlia picked up the pillow. "Look... comfy..." she says happily.

Nani watched carefully.

"Hey!" Lilo noticed that Stitch was trying to scratch at the pillow like it was a victim.

Stitch scratched at the pillow and pushed Kahlia down.

"Oi..." Kahlia complains.

Nani frowned. "Don't touch them..." she scolds.

"Be careful of the little angel!" Lilo warned Nani as she tried to stop Stitch from the couch pillows. "He's just cranky because it's his bedtime."

"He's not an angel... I don't think he's even a dog." Nani says.

Stitch rolled into a ball and rolled into the kitchen. Kahlia got up and straightened out her dress. Lilo was arguing a bit with her sister as Stitch was playing with the blender, but made a mess all over the kitchen floor. Kahlia tried to stop Stitch. Stitch growled and tried to attack the blender. Nani picked stitch up and tried to drag him away.

Lilo was still outraged with Nani's behavior. "He was an orphan and we adopted him!" she stomped her foot. "What about ohana!?"

"He hasn't been here that long!" Nani says.

Kahlia tilted her head. Stitch looked confused too.

"Neither have I!" Lilo was still angry, then remembered something from her early childhood. "Dad said 'ohana means family'." she knew that would break Nani down, but she didn't mean to be touchy about their father. She saw how confused the new members of their family looked, so she decided to use the family motto on them since that's what they were. "Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind..."

Nani stopped, sighing. Stitch looked between them.

"Oh..." Kahlia says.

Lilo prompted Nani to say the 'or forgotten' bit. Once she did, the two sisters stuck their tongues out at each other and Stitch fell from Nani's arms.

"Don't worry, you can sleep right next to me." Lilo told her pet as she, Stitch, and Kahila went upstairs to her bedroom to get settled in for the night.

Kahlia came up with Lilo.

* * *

><p>Stitch had opened the door with his face and sniffled around.<p>

"Look how curious the puppy is," Lilo observed like a nature show host, then went to show the bed she made for her new pet when Nani said they would be getting a dog. Even if that dog wasn't a dog. "This is my room and this is your bed," Lilo then took out Scrump and a baby bottle filled with a brown substance. "This is your dolly and bottle, see, doesn't spill." she handed the bottle to Stitch. "I filled it with coffee."

Stitch took the bottle and climbed up onto the girls' bed.

"Hey, that's mine!" Lilo whined, then climbed in after him, looking protective against her pillow. "Down!"

Stitch squashed Lilo with the pillow. Kahlia tried to stop him.

There was a photograph of four people together under the pillow. Lilo snatched it before either of them could see it. "Be careful of that! You don't touch this! Don't _ever _touch it!" as Stitch was now off her bed, she put the picture back in place and put her pillow over top of it.

Stitch got off and started to cause more destruction. Kahlia flinched at Lilo's tone.

"Sorry, Kahila, it's just-" Lilo looked to her cousin, then saw Stitch trying to eat Scrump. "NO!" she rushed to take the doll into safety. "Don't pull on her head, she's recovering from surgery."

Stitch rolled off to rip the poster. Kahlia sat on the bed, looking down.

"No, that's from my blue period!" Lilo cringed, then saw it being ripped. She then found a flower necklace and put it around Stitch to hopefully calm him.

The flower lei made Stitch flop down, purring. Kahlia didn't speak.

"Kahila, take note of this," Lilo said as she looked down at the blue thing. "Stitch, you know, you wreck everything you touch. Why not try and make something for a change?" she suggested, hoping that her room wouldn't have any more destruction, but she was calm about it than freaking out like Nani.

Kahlia did so. Stitch got an idea and built a fake San Francisco.

"Wow, San Francisco." Lilo said as she clung to her bed. She then watched with a stoic expression as Stitch destroyed his model city and went around in a Godzilla fashion. "No more caffeine for you..." she shook her head.

Kahlia went to the window seat. Stitch continued a while.

* * *

><p>What they all didn't know, at least Lilo and Stitch, was that Jumba and Pleakley were watching over them in the forest away from the house to spy on the Pelekai family with Stitch's custody.<p>

"This unknowing little girl is wasting her time," Jumba chuckled. "626 cannot be taught to ignore its destructive programming."

Pleakley was trying his black wig on again.

Jumba chuckled, then looked over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing..." Pleakly says too quickly. He hid the wig.

"Say, I want to try it on!" Jumba reached for it, seeing it even when Pleakley swiftly hid it away.

"No, it's mine!" Pleakley says, half-whining.

Jumba and Pleakley fought for the wig. However, Jumba won and had it over his head, but he was wearing it wrong. Just then, a mosquito came onto the noodly alien's arm. Pleakley made Jumba be quiet and went on about how this 'rare' creature had chosen him as it's perch. More mosquitos came for Pleakley.

He wouldn't be excited about them for long. Pleakley was happy until he realized that they were biting him. After they were all shooed away he was bandaged up and lying down. Jumba decided to get some rest for the night since Stitch was powering down with nothing left to destroy. Pleakley looked up at the sky.

* * *

><p>Kahlia was now asleep on the window seat. A small frown on her face as she slept. Stitch was wandering aimlessly, looking at books. Lilo was fast asleep in her bed. The 'destruction of San Francisco' really took a lot out of her. Stitch found the 'Ugly Duckling' book and went to ask Lilo what it was. Kahlia was still asleep.<p>

Lilo shifted in her sleep, feeling Stitch's touch. She yawned a bit and sat up to see what he wanted and saw he had one of her favorite books. "That's the ugly duckling... See? He's sad, because he's lost and nobody wants him... But on this page, he is found and he finds his one place where he truly belongs..." she smiled at her pet, allowing him to go back to to bed. She then decided to go to her record player and take out the black vinyl disc in it while Stitch got settled in. "Wanna listen to the King? You look like an Elvis fan."

Stitch looked at her. Lilo then took out the record player and put some headphones on Stitch's ears to listen to some of Elvis's best hits so she wouldn't wake up Kahila or Nani. She had put on Hound Dog and smiled at Stitch as she used the other piece to put on her free ear. Stitch looked at it and then had an idea. He took the needle off, gently though, and put his claw on it. He took the headphones' plug and the song actually played.

Lilo smiled, then noticed this. Her eyes widened and closed his mouth which made the music stop. She opened his mouth again and the song played again. "Whoa..." she couldn't believe how talented her 'dog' was.

Stitch looked at her. Kahlia shifted in her sleep.

Lilo looked to Kahila and shook her awake. "Kahila... Kahila! You have to see this!"

Kahlia yelped and fell off the window seat. "Ow!... Morning, Lilo..." she mumbles.

"Oops, sorry..." Lilo said quietly as it was still late and Nani was probably sleeping.

Kahlia looked up at her. "Yeah..." she mumbles. She got up and stretched.

"Watch this." Lilo said, then went to play her record player. She gave a moment signal, as she put Stitch's claw on the record like a needle, then opened Stitch's mouth to play Blue Christmas.

Kahlia looked shocked. She blinked a few times and her mouth dropped open. "Wow..." she says.

"We gotta show Nani..." Lilo suggested as she closed Stitch's mouth.

"Yeah." Kahlia agrees. She yawned quietly a little.

Lilo saw how it was still late, then decided to get some sleep. "Night, guys, we'll see her bright and early."

* * *

><p>The next morning Nani was asleep still. Kahlia carried the record player for Lilo.<p>

"Nani... Nani!" Lilo was trying to wake up her sister, despite how early it was.

Nani pushed herself up a little. She looked at the girls.

"Look." Lilo told her. She then gently took the record player from Kahila and put Stitch's claw on the needle. She then opened Stitch's mouth to play Elvis's Suspicious Minds. She closed and opened Stitch's mouth over and over again.

As that happened, there was pounding on the front door. Nani looked shocked then scrambled to get the door. Kahlia followed.

* * *

><p>"Heard you lost the job..." It was the social worker, Cobra Bubbles. He looked just as plain and stoic as always.<p>

Lilo was on her way too as Stitch was at the door with a book in his hands.

"Uh, yes..." Nani says, trying to hide Stitch.

Stitch snuck out though and threw a book at Cobra. Kahlia flicked Stitch's nose again, watching as he fell again, holding his nose.

"Ow, HEY!" Cobra glared at Stitch as he was picked up by Nani apologetically. "What is that thing!?"

"That's my puppy!" Lilo chirped.

"Really...?" Cobra glanced at the sisters as his sunglasses had been blown off, but he surprisingly had no injuries.

"I'm so sorry about him." Nani apologizes.

Stitch growled at Cobra. Kahlia handed him his sunglasses.

Cobra took them from the other little girl and remembered the reason why he came to the door, other than about the elder sister losing her job. He then stated he wanted Nani to find a new job to help look after her younger sister and the next time he would see the 'dog' to become a model citizen. "Capiche?"

"Uhh... Yes?" Lilo didn't understand that word.

"New job, model citizen, good day." Cobra put his glasses back on, one of the lenses popping out and hitting the ground as he left.

Everyone exchanged looks and it was time for job hunting and hula school was closed for the day meaning Nani had to bring Stitch and the girls with her.


End file.
